Forever Not Alone
by zXwolfgirlXz
Summary: Alexis  NOT lexi  is an ordinary girl, that is until Damon and Stefan come into her life. Rated T because im paranoid :D Enjoy BASED ON BOTH THE BOOKS AND TV SHOW  not sure which yet  Also need a new name for the story if you guys want to help  :D


**Ok so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction, This is set a while after Elena, she died after living a very happy life ****, There is a Girl named Elena in the story (THIS IS NOT ELENA THAT WE KNOW) its just a girl with the same name :D ok enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Love zXwolfgirlXz**

"Alex mum wants you!" I hear my 10 year old brother Forest yell. I was sat with my back against a large oak tree, one of the many that were located in the woods near my house. The woods were so close to the house that my brother only had to yell for me to hear him. I never sat too far into the forest, not because I was afraid but because I liked to be close to my family, especially Forest as he was always getting into mischief, he never really acted his age. Forest was a strange child he was 10 but he only looked about 7 mabey 8 years old, but mentally he was about 12, he was good at planning schemes and enjoyed music. I had taught him to play guitar when he was only 6. He often helped my with my music, I enjoyed writing music and wrote all my own songs, then I would come out to the woods to play them on my guitar, it was an old guitar. I have had since I was 4 I taught myself to play it as I grew up.

I looked up through the trees only to see a grey sky peaking through the leaves. I heaved myself off the ground and started to walk toward the house.

"Alex!" Forest exclaimed happily as I came into view.

"Hey squirt" I said as I ruffled his hair.

"You could have come to see me, you knew where I was" I told him

"I didn't want to disturb you, you were in the middle of a great song" He Simply replied as he took my hand.

"You liked it?" I asked

"Yeah, I would have let you finish but mum told me to get you. She wants you to help Meadow with her drawings" He laughed, Meadow was our 5 year old sister, she was very sweet and was an amazing drawer for a 5 year old, where as I couldn't draw to save my life.

"Why can't Elena help her, she a much better drawer than me" I asked Forest, Elena was our Older sister she was 17 and an amazing drawer, she enjoyed art. It was quite funny actually because Elena was the oldest and good at drawing, then there was me, I was 15 and rather good at music, Next came Forest he took after me as a result of that we were very close and lastly there was Meadow she was the youngest and also good at drawing. Elena and Meadow were very alike they both had very fair brown hair and hazel eyes they took after our mother. Forest and I both had piercing green eyes and hair so dark it was almost black, we took after our father. It was amazing how different Elena and Meadow were from me and Forest, most people didn't even believe we were related.

"Elena's at her boyfriend's house" Forest told me, Elena's Boyfriend Damon was a bit strange to be honest, I didn't like him. There wasn't really a reason I didn't like him he just had that aura about him that screamed untrustworthy.

"Oh there you two are" My Mother Angelina said as we walked in the door.

"Alexis, Meadow wants you upstairs. Forest can you please help me with the dishes before your father gets home" She fussed. My mother was always fussing, she was a stay at home mum and it was her job to make sure the house was clean and tidy before my Father, Ethan came home. We were a very traditional family and believed in helping each other out. We were raised mostly by our mother as our father worked nearly every day. Don't get the wrong idea he was a kind, caring father who loved us all very much, he was firm but gentle and would never do a thing to hurt us. He worked hard so that we could have a good education and some of the finer things in life. Our family wasn't rich but we weren't poor either.

"Alex are you home?, will you help me pwease?" Meadow asked from the top of the stairs

"Coming Med" I called

"Alexis I wish you would stop shortening her name" My Mother scolded me

"Sorry Mother" I Apologized as I ran up the stairs to Meadow's room. My mum hated shortened names, absolutely hated them. That's why she insisted on calling me Alexis when everyone else just called me Alex, I didn't like the name Alexis that's why I shortened it, some people called me Lexi but I preferred Alex, Lexi sounded like such a dainty name and I didn't like to be thought of us dainty. I was quite dainty and that's all I ever heard as I grew up, I wasn't dainty as such now but I wasn't fat either I was slim and medium height.

I knocked and entered Meadows room it had pink walls covered in drawings with a large desk taking up nearly a whole wall, on the other side was a pretty white bed with a pink bedspread and lots of teddy bears lined up at the bottom. Meadow was only young but she wasn't into toys and games. She was happy with a pad of paper and a few pencils.

"Alex how do you draw a rose?" She asked me, I smiled. Rose's were probably the only thing I knew how to draw.

"Why do you want to draw a rose?" I asked her

"Because my middle name is Rose, so I thought I would draw some roses and stick them above my bed" She said pointing to where she was planning to put them, Meadow was smart for her age and could talk clearly and knew a lot of thing most 5 year old children wouldn't have a clue about.

"Ok then, I draw them by starting with a squiggly line and just drawing other lines around it in a circle shape and then when you're done you end up with a rose" I demonstrated and then handed her the paper.

"Thank you Alex" She smiled

"No problem, do you want anything to eat or drink? I'm going to the kitchen"

"No thanks" She was too absorbed in her drawing so I headed downstairs.

My mother and Forest had finished the dishes and were sat on the sofa watching the news, I decided to join them.

_**Today on the news**_

_**Man suspected of shooting three young girls jailed for 3 years**_

_**Are dogs good pets for young children?**_

_**And 3 more bodies found just outside of town, Police are still baffled about how they were killed**_

More bodies that's not good, that makes a total of 22 now, I jumped as something jumped into my lap, phew it was only my little grey tabby cat, her name was Dakota Rain. I named her this because I really like the name Dakota and because I found her abandoned outside in the rain. My mother only let me keep her because she believed it was a good omen. She was very spiritual at the moment; she never used to be, but ever since my Auntie Pandora died she has been. Auntie Pan died in my Mother's arms, it happened just over 10 years ago, Auntie Pan had been ill for a long time and a few hours before she died Grandma and Mother were called to her bedside by a very concerned doctor, he told Grandma that Auntie Pan only had two hours left to live. Mother and Grandma stayed at her bedside for 5 hours, Grandma had just stepped outside to call Granddad leaving Mother alone with Auntie Pandora. It was then that Auntie Pan died. It was very sudden or so I'm told I wasn't actually there because I was only about 5 at the time but mother says that she saw a ghostly spirit thing rise from my Aunties chest and say "Remember it's in the name" My mother then got obsessed with what names mean.

It's weird because apparently Alexis means defender or something like that and my middle name Marie means sea of bitterness but I don't think that really fits my personality.

However my sister Elena's name is supposed to mean something like light and that fits because she is like the light of our family, she's always happy, her middle name is May because that's the month she was born in.

Forest and Meadow were named after my mother got all spiritual so their names fit them well. Forest Phoenix or Nyx because he doesn't like the name Phoenix, is good because he spends a lot of time in the Woods/Forrest and I would say he is carefree like a phoenix.

Meadow was named after the meadow in which she was born, and her middle name Rose like the flower is a sweet, pretty name but Rose's have thorns and in a way so does my sister.

My mother's name is Angelina which she says means little angel, this fits her because she was born 3 weeks early and was very tiny but she is beautiful like an angel, her middle name is Sofia which supposedly means wisdom which also fits her well.

My father's name is Ethan which means firmness and Jay like the bird which also suits him. Apparently Dakota means friend, I didn't know that when I named my cat but I guess it fits her very well, as she often lies with me when I need someone to talk to. Mabey there is some truth to this 'It's all in the name' stuff.

According to my mother Pandora means gifted and I would say that Auntie Pan was very gifted she always knew when you were lying and what you were feeling, she used to say the answer was in the face, she started to teach me how she did it. I know a bit about how she did it, I can generally tell when someone is lying to me and I can tell when someone in my family is upset. I'm told I'm very good at judging what people are like just from looking at them. I heard the door open behind me; I jumped scaring Dakota who leapt off my lap and sat by my feet. I turned to see Elena in the doorway, she was upset and had been crying but she was trying to hide it, she closed the door yelled a brief 'Hi' over her shoulder and ran up the stairs to her room. I waited about 5mins before I went to see if she was ok, because whatever happened she obviously didn't want mother to know. When I felt that I had waited long enough for mother not to be suspicious I got up and made my way upstairs. I knocked on Elena's door.

"Elena it's me Alex, can I come in?" I asked through the door, I heard her get up off her bed and walk over to the door, she opened it a crack.

"If you come in you have to promise not to tell mother anything, in fact you can't tell anyone anything and you probably wont believe what I have to say" she whispered

"Elena you know I wouldn't tell anyone anything you tell me" I whispered back, she opened the door and let me in. shutting it quickly behind her.

"Elena what's wrong? You look terrible" Her fair brown hair which usually was brushed and flowing neatly down her back was knotted and tangled, her skin which was normally flawless now sported a bleeding slash across her cheek and mud all over her hands, arms and legs.

"Do you believe there are people out there Alex? People who aren't completely human?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, she was scaring me

"I saw something today, something that wasn't normal" She struggled to get her words out

"Not normal how?" I was fighting to keep my voice from shaking, Elena was normally so calm and collected, and she didn't believe in other worldly things, this was not her. She looked crazed and scared as she whispered

"Humans don't drink blood Alex, Humans don't drain their victims and then leave them for dead, I saw something and it wasn't human."

"You're crazy! You must be imagining it" I stuttered

"No Alexis. I know what I saw"

"And what exactly was that?" I asked

**What did you all think? should i continue. LET ME KNOW :D**


End file.
